Dental implants are commonly used for artificial replacements of teeth roots. A dental implant is usually constructed from an implant body and from an abutment (or other type of dental prosthetic attachment) for supporting prosthesis or like dental solutions. The bottom portion of the implant usually includes an apex.
It is noted that dental implants of various sizes are utilized by each dental professional, which requires a whole variety of implants to be available for every single surgeon. Prior art dental implants are not capable of being extended or shortened according to changing clinical requirements—both during the dental implantation and further in the treatment—which affects the quality of the restoration, may hamper the restoration, and may hurt (in different degrees of severity) in a periodontal supporting structure of the dental implant, and/or in an environment of the dental implant.
There is a growing need to provide reliable and simple means of constructing dental implants.